1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorptive bandage and, more particularly, to an absorptive breast bandage designed to aid and support a patient's post-surgical healing process following breast reconstruction and other types of breast surgical procedures by being able to conform to the curvatures and contours of a patient's breast.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, ubiquitous rectangular shaped bandages are used on wounds of various parts of a human body including those disposed on the breasts. Rectangular bandages are typically used for breast wounds of various stages without regard to the amount of exudates exiting the wounds, the amount of support required on the breast and the comfort afforded by such bandages on the breast. Breast wounds are caused as a result of a mastectomy, cosmetic surgery, breast reduction, breast enhancements, nipple reconstruction and other breast surgical procedures. As there exist many difficulties and frustrations that accompany post-surgical care and procedures, the present absorptive breast bandage makes the application and removal of a bandage on a breast easier and more comfortable. The present absorptive breast bandage further provides support, protection from intrusions, exudate leakage protection, comfort and hygiene, all of which are directed to enhancing the patient's wellbeing and recovery following breast surgery.
The present absorptive breast bandage may be used alone in aiding in a wound healing process or providing comfort to a patient. It may also be used in conjunction with other components in a bra assembly to aid in one of the multiple stages of wound healing. When used with a bra assembly, the present absorptive breast bandage aids in one or more stages of the healing process of a breast surgery.